Corrugated boxes and cartons are in wide use to pack, ship, store, and/or display many different types of products. Specifically, these boxes and cartons should securely retain and protect the products therein during shipping and storage while providing easy access to the products for later display and/or removal. Moreover, existing supply chain requirements also should be met so as to ensure efficient production, transport, and use of the box or carton across one or more industries or across one or more geographies.
One popular style of a box or a carton is known as a bliss box. A bliss box may be formed from multiple blanks. Specifically, a main body blank may be joined to the one or more secondary blanks. This style of box is popular, in part, because the products therein may be readily displayed, i.e., the bliss box may be converted to a configuration that allows the products inside the box to be seen. Known bliss box designs may have a wide variety in both construction and materials. Bliss boxes typically are used for products that require high top to bottom stacking strength such as for plastic bottles and the like. Although known bliss boxes typically have considerable stacking strength, further strength improvements would be helpful and would provide additional versatility in use.
There is thus a desire for an improved bliss box design. Preferably such a bliss box design may provide the versatility of known bliss box designs with reinforced strength for superior stacking and shipping with the use of a reduced amount of corrugated material.